


Just Like Animals

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Combined Miraclulous, Hero fight, M/M, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 22: AnimalI don't even know if I have a brain anymore.There are words in order in here. Enjoy.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 7





	Just Like Animals

An open commission book was a double-edged sword. Sometimes he got people who had genius ideas, things he actively enjoyed drawing, and the payment was just a bonus, and everything he created got done faster.

Then there were other things, the more boring projects. Another drawing of Ladybug or Chat Noir, same shit he’d been drawing ever since the supervillain showed up four years ago, another drawing of Rena Rouge or Carapace or Viperion or any of the other heroes (Phoenix included, which he thought was a bit funny because he was basically drawing himself.)

Hawk Moth (or Peacock Moth as he’d been known as now), had gotten more powerful (and people had already asked him for art of Peacock Moth) so he’d kept his miraculous permanently now, and Orikko seemed to like his drawings. It was a nice gig, to be fair.

But then there are the people that have more… degenerate tastes. Some of the furries were actually nice people, and wanted things he  _ assumed  _ were non-sexual (he couldn’t be sure, but they weren’t even in sexual poses.) But he’d have to outright refuse some requests that he didn’t even want to talk about.

Marc had outright stated he didn’t really want to be a hero, but he understood why, it definitely was dangerous work, but it was always something he really wanted to do.

And sure enough, there was an alert on his phone, an akumok had been spotted by the Paris Zoo, transforming people into animals, and already started with an army of shapeshifting animals, and from the grainy picture from one of the alerts, it looked like some guy in a fursuit. Alright, let’s do this.

Orikko flew up from… somewhere, bits of frog still around his beak. It was best not to question what Orikko ate. The more he had Orikko with him the more he got scared of chickens.

“Is there someone we need to fucking pummel into the dirt? Are we finally going to kick Hawk Moth to the curb?” Orikko asked.

“Not really, it’s another akumok, but who knows, maybe we will sometime soon. It’s about time I think for that to happen.” He replied. “Still, that’s no reason to let up. Orikko, time to pummel!”

That wasn’t the original phrase, but something the Kwami had asked for him to say. He didn’t care that much, but Orikko liked it a bunch, so it’s whatever.

Orikko’s new “brawling” personality had affected the weapon he got from the transformation, taking the form of large and sharp claws on each hand that were a shiny gold metal. He wondered if some of the other heroes had had this happen to them. He’d seen some costume changes and even a weapon change before (Viperion had a whip now, so that’s cool), so it definitely was possible.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the scene, Rena Rouge and Carapace were already dealing with some of the shapeshifting minions, Ladybug effectively engaging with the lesser minions, the normal animals. What was he supposed to do?

A massive snake charged forth at him, looking wider than he was tall and was a full four meters into the air. What sort of animal is that? Is this even a real snake? Whatever, this is obviously one of the shapeshifting villains. Alright, let’s check how this giant snake reacts to his power.

“Fear!” He called out, and his claws were now glowing orange, and he focused the power onto the giant snake. There was no reaction. These must be the minions granted from the Amok side, meaning they were constructs, and because of that they’re immune to the Fear power. But his claws should be able to cut through the snake like butter.

The snake striked his way, lighting fast, jerking his head forward like a lightning bolt. He was able to avoid this forward strike, and then rake his claws across the snake's side. It did manage to penetrate the snake’s scales, and tore out sections of flesh, but there wasn’t any blood. Well why would there be blood, this is a construct?

The large snake didn’t even notice the injury, and turned around to crush him with it’s bulk, but he evaded and struck again, almost taking off the construct’s head, but then it shapeshifted into a massive bear, and then charged at him much faster than he expected. Despite being ready, he was barely able to evade the first clawed strike from the bear. He didn’t know bears were this fast, but maybe these constructs had enhanced physical abilities, aside from being immune to his Fear. He managed to strike back, Orikko strengthening him through their bond, enabling him to match punch-for-punch, evading and attacking, but the bear was also able to evade.

“Piercing Strike!” A female voice yelled, and then a spear came from the sky, slicing all the way through the construct, breaking it into pieces that fell into chunks, which decayed into dust when they struck the ground. The tiger-themed hero Tigresse landed a second later, grabbing her spear. “Thank you for the assist!” The tiger hero called out. “You did pretty good!” She picked up her spear and blocked an attack from another construct which resembled a massive elephant.

“Mind if I help out?” He asked, already charging forward, claws at the ready.

“Not at all!” She replied, releasing another Piercing Strike that just barely managed to miss the elephant’s foot. “Can you use your Fear on these?”

“They’re constructs, so no!” He exclaimed back. “But I’m still doing my best!” He added, clawing at the foot that was about to stomp him, carving out sections of… material. What  _ are _ these constructs made out of? It has a monochrome dull grey color, but they’re relatively easy to cut through. For example, the elephant transformed itself into a colossal spider and tried to attack him, but he was able to lop off three legs before it transformed again. How are these supposed to be destroyed?

The now-panther was attempting to run him through with its claws, but he managed to get to it first, goring it through the chest and it fell to the ground, collapsing into pieces which quickly turned to dust. So if they take enough damage, they are destroyed? Cool!

This akumok took  _ forever  _ to defeat, even with ten adult heroes, because not only could the main villain make more animals, the constructs and the transformed animals could make more animals, it was utter chaos, if it wasn’t for the Miracle Cure, the entire city would be destroyed. 

“You did amazing out there, Nath, this was a difficult fight.”

“I think I know why you don’t want to be a hero now.”


End file.
